


Shattered Dreams

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Prompts Weekly [21]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Driver, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Referenced Homophobia, Olympics, ridiculous parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: JJ's Olympic dreams come to an extremely premature end.  Thankfully, he's got a boyfriend and friends who will help him keep his sense of humor.





	Shattered Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Prompt Week 2/25
> 
> Pairing: Yuuri Katsuki / Seung-gil Lee / Jean-Jacques Leroy  
> Prompts:  
> Tremble  
> Sex toys  
> Shaving  
> Coax  
> Almost getting caught  
> Olympics prompts:  
>  **Disappointment**  
>  Celebration  
>  **Opening Ceremony**  
>  **Injury**  
>  Tourism

PyeongChang was supposed to be a triumph for JJ. This was where he’d set his sights on finally dethroning the Katsuki-Nikiforovs. Six quads in one free skate was unheard of, but JJ was going to go for it. He was so excited about it he couldn’t wait to get on the ice.

And then he got hit by that asshole who thought it was fun to drive after fifteen beers. He was in PyeongChang, walking to the arena for the opening ceremony, and he ended up missing the fun because he was in the hospital hearing about the three broken bones and the torn ligaments. There was no way he was going to get to skate.

His parents came by as soon as they heard. “Any idea how long before you can get back on the ice?” Alain asked.

JJ shook his head. “Gotta figure I’m out the rest of this season for sure, probably out of the Grand Prix. I’m gonna hope to get back for Nationals.”

Nathalie hugged JJ. “I’m sorry, Jean. I know this is a huge disappointment, but you’ll be ready in 2022. Beijing, you’re going to rule.”

“Thanks, Mom, but we don’t know that. If this leg doesn’t heal right, I may never compete again.” JJ squeezed her hand. “Mom, don’t look at me like that. I’m talking about reality, and the reality is, I may be done as a competitive skater. I may come back, and when I do, take off and break Nikiforov’s streak of consecutive golds. I need to be mentally preparing for both ends, not just the one I want, and you know that. Go look after Cécile, she’s still competing, and she’s gonna need you two to help her keep focused after this.”

 

It was the right thing to do, but that didn’t make it easy when he found himself alone again. A knock at the door caught him by surprise – he wasn’t expecting anyone. “Hello?”

Seung Gil came in and pulled up a chair. “Heard about the accident. This sucks. I was looking forward to seeing your skate. I’d heard rumors about your plans.”

“Rumors?”

Seung Gil smirked. “Okay, so Julien may have told me you’ve been practicing as many jumps as quads as you can get away with. You never were one to settle for doing what someone else has already done, so I’m guessing just matching Yuuri’s five from Worlds last year wasn’t going to be good enough and you were going to go for six?”

“Ah, you know me too well." JJ held out a hand, which Seung Gil took. "How’d you get in, anyway?”

“I told them I was your fiancé.”

JJ laughed, and then flinched from the pain in his leg. “Shouldn’t one or both of us have a ring, then?”

“Well, you did, but it was a bit loose and it was lost when the car hit you. I have one, but I don’t wear it openly because I’m enough of a celebrity in this country that I have annoying fangirls who would freak out if they couldn’t at least pretend they had a chance with me.” Seung Gil pulled a golden ring on a gold chain out from under his shirt. “That’s why it took me so long to get here, I was trying to find your ring because I knew you’d want it back. Sadly it seems to be gone forever.”

JJ shook his head. He loved this guy so much. “Do I even want to know why you have an engagement ring?”

“Because my mother is ridiculous. I told her I’d met someone I was thinking about dating, and next thing I knew she was crying and talking about how I needed to be prepared and buying a ring.”

JJ once again regretted the laughter as it jiggled his leg, making it hurt, but Seung Gil’s mom was just too much. “Still better than how my parents took it.” They’d gotten over it, but when JJ had mentioned that he was talking to a boy he might start dating, they’d been horrified. Not because they were homophobic, exactly; they’d have preferred JJ marry a girl, but JJ was who he was and no amount of judging him was going to change that. It’s just that they’d been so sure he was going to marry his best friend Isabella that they had trouble getting their heads around him dating anyone else.

 

When JJ was released from the hospital, his parents had to be at Cécile’s practice, so Seung Gil showed up. “Yuuri insisted on coming with me. He doesn’t seem to believe that I can handle you by myself.”

“It’s not that. I just needed to get away from Viktor for an hour or two, and this made for a good excuse.” Yuuri shook his head. “I don’t know what you did to him, JJ, but I had to remind him who you even are.”

JJ’s jaw dropped. “Wait, what? You needed time away from Viktor? I thought the two of you would literally bind yourselves together into one person if it weren’t against ISU rules and also currently impossible, you’re so lovey-dovey all the time!”

“I love him, and I know he loves me, but when you spend all day, every day around someone? Sometimes you just need a break. Don’t worry, in a couple hours, I’ll be ridiculous about missing him.”

“You and your short-distance relationship problems,” Seung Gil said.

Yuuri looked between the two and raised an eyebrow. "You two are dating?" Seung Gil nodded. “Congratulations. How are you holding up, JJ? Need to talk about anything?”

“Not yet. Right now, I’m still in the stage of processing that this has happened and I’m going to need to work my ass off to come back from it.”

“Which would be a shame, since his ass is his best feature,” Seung Gil interrupted.

Yuuri bit his lip to keep from laughing. Seung Gil was the master of the deadpan snark. “If you ask Yuri Plisetsky, it’s his only feature.”

“Yeah, I love you guys too,” JJ grumbled. “Suppose it’s too much to ask that the kitten even noticed I’m not competing?”

“He noticed. Viktor says he was really upset when Otabek told them what happened. He wants to hunt that drunk driver down and kick the snot out of him.”

JJ’s eyebrows shot up and he exchanged a look with Seung Gil. “Really?”

Yuuri nodded solemnly. “Something about him stealing Yuri’s chance to humiliate you without something happening to you first, like in Barcelona or Nagoya, _again_.”

“That sounds more like him,” JJ said with a huge grin. “Anyway. Yuuri. I promise I’ll call you when things start to build up. I can’t come back if I keep pushing myself too hard, and I’m gonna need you to remind me of that.”

“Good. Come on, let’s get you out of here.”


End file.
